


'Til You Can Feel Her in Your Blood

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Ianto struggles with his sexuality, Jack gets changed into a woman, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Jack can't resist playing around with an alien device. The result: It turns him into a woman. While Jack is rather excited about the changes, and eager to try out his new body, Ianto is still reluctant having his lover suddenly turned into a woman. He just got used to having a male lover after all.





	'Til You Can Feel Her in Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a title that has something to do with women and femininity; I remembered Brian Adam's "Have you ever really loved a woman?" There were a few lines in the song I quite liked and thought fitting for the story, so eventually, I chose this one.

Jack didn't answer his comms.

After pushing back his annoyance (it was entirely possible that Jack had become distracted with something since he had the attention-span of a squirrel sometimes, and simply headed out on his own again), Ianto became worried little by little, so he hastened his steps through the brick-lined old underground tunnel that didn't differ that much from the Hub's tunnels. Obviously, it had been a mistake to split up to look for the object or being that had caused a minor Rift spike down here. Ianto sincerely hoped that it was only some space junk and not a grumpy alien that had eaten Jack, and that Jack not answering had completely harmless reasons.

Nervously, his weapon and  torch in his hand, Ianto rounded a corner.

“Jack!” he cried, his voice echoing in the cavernous tunnel as well as the stomping of his feet as he ran over to his unconscious lover lying on the dusty ground. Uncaring of the dirty ground, he dropped to his knees next to Jack while putting his weapon away, and his torch next to him.

“Jack, wake up!” Ianto put his hand on Jack's upper body, and shook him carefully since it wasn't apparent at the moment if Jack was hurt or even still alive. Ianto froze as his hand encountered a voluptuous, soft mound instead of a hard, muscled pectoral.

Gripped by panic, Ianto scrabbled for his torch to shine it over Jack's still body. “Shit,” he breathed with a heartfelt sigh. Because although the body lying before him wearing much too big, painfully familiar male clothes was definitely female, this was Captain Jack Harkness to boot. It was  _his_ handsome face, only the  distinctive a ngles of his chin Jack was so proud of were much softer and rounder, his nose slightly smaller. 

Since Jack's gender wasn't his priority at the moment but rather his well-being, Ianto  adamantly ignored how disconcertingly smaller and lighter the body was he gently took into his arms. He felt for Jack's pulse which beat strong and steady against Ianto's fingers. And in that moment, Jack steered. Groaning, he opened his eyes, and spied Ianto hovering over him. “What happened?” he asked, and Ianto sucked in a choked breath at hearing the much higher voice which, thankfully, hadn't lost its  cadence or American accent. It made it easier somehow to see this person as Jack, but also harder at the same time to cope with this fact. 

But then he registered the content of Jack's question. He cleared his throat slightly awkwardly. “Ehm, weeell. I don't know exactly.”

Jack struggled up to a sitting position with Ianto's help. He blinked confused. “Somehow, I feel strange.” Jack frowned, and put his hand to his throat. “Why does my voice sound so strange?”

Ianto made a pained, exasperated noise.

Jack froze as his raised arm suddenly encountered an obstacle that hadn't been there before. With wide, baffled eyes, Jack looked down his body, seeing his breasts for the first time. “What the hell is that?!”

“I'm very sure you know what that is, Sir,” Ianto replied drily. Jack's gaze snapped up at him in a mix of annoyance and astonishment. Then, he pulled his shirt and T-shirt away from his body to get a good look at his new body parts in the dim light.

“Bloody hell!” he exclaimed, his voice muffled by his shirt which he let go off again to prod at the, Ianto had to admit, rather fantastic breasts. The younger man rolled his eyes though, but jumped as Jack let out a panicked squeak. Panic-stricken, Jack reached between his legs only to encounter... nothing. Letting out a pained whine, he grumpily sagged against Ianto, dropping his head onto his lover's shoulder. “Great,” he muttered. 

In the next second though, Jack snapped from dismayed to his usual cheerful self. “Well,” he shrugged. “Nothing I can do about it at the moment. Could be worse.”

“How did it happen anyway?” Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, that.” Jack fumbled on the ground next to him for a moment before he presented a small object to Ianto with a triumphant noise. “I think that's the culprit.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “You have activated it.”

“Not on purpose!” Jack defended himself affronted.

“You've fiddled around with it as usual.”

“Maybe a bit,” Jack grumbled, and put the device in his pocket.

“Marvellous,” Ianto dead-panned, and picked himself up. He held a hand out to Jack to pull the Captain to his feet as well. “I'm sure Tosh can remedy this mess.”

“Why?” Jack waggled his eyebrows. “Don't you like what you see?” Then, he frowned. “By the way... what _do_ you see? How do I look?”

“Still stunning,” Ianto grumbled, and turned away from Jack to find the exit.

“Ha! That's what I wanted to hear! As if there was ever any doubt...”

Ianto rolled his eyes, tuned his boss out, and didn't stop his purposeful stride.

 

When they returned to the Hub, Jack strode into his team's work area confidently. “Kids, we're back.”

The other three Torchwood agents froze, and looked up at the strange female voice. Their eyes grew wide as they were faced with their grinning Captain.

“What happened!?” Gwen cried as she was the first one to recover from her shock.

Owen snorted. “'S quite obvious what happened.”

She threw him a nasty glare, but only for a moment because she quickly turned her gaze back onto Jack. She crossed her arms before her chest, and looked him up and down. “You look...”

“Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous...”

“I don't know.”

Jack's face fell, and he started to pout.

“It's... I can't really say what's different about your face. It's just... _you_ , only as a woman.” Her gaze flicked up to his hair, and her nose crunched up in confusion. “But what about your hair?”

Automatically, Jack's hands flew to his hair anxiously. “What's with my hair?!”

“It's like before. Shouldn't it be long now or something?”

Jack sighed in relief, and lowered his hands, but before he could reply, Owen beat him to it.

“Why?” the medic snorted, and crossed his arms before his chest now as well. “I never got that. In movies, when a man gets swapped into a woman for whatever reason, he, or rather she suddenly sports long gorgeous hair. That's stupid. Yeah, face and body change of course, but that's only the natural differences between the sexes, but why should the hair suddenly grow, too? It's not as if long hair is a genetic part of a woman or something, you know what I mean. It's only a choice to wear it long. If the hair's short before the transformation, it has to be short after as well.”

His colleagues looked at him as if he suddenly sported two heads. “What?!”

Gwen opened her mouth to retort something, but Jack was quicker. “I'm completely on your side there, Owen.”

“Thanks,” the doctor snarked satisfied. “It's only logical.”

“And so not important,” Gwen stage-whispered. 

“Same's for other body hair,” Owen continued undeterred, slowly really getting all worked up about the topic. “You haven't shaved your legs before, so why should they be smooth now only because you are a woman?!”

“You've really thought about this at large, haven't you?” Tosh chuckled drily.

Owen just snorted haughtily. “I hate logic errors, that's all.” He looked at Jack quizzically. “So, what about your legs?”

Jack pulled up one trouser leg, revealing indeed not a smoothly shaved leg but one covered in fine hairs. “Nope,” he grinned.

Owen snorted again snidely. “Maybe you should get to it. I'm not sure how hot the Tea Boy is for your animalistic side.”

Jack's grin widened, and let his trouser leg drop. “Very hot, believe me,” he replied smugly.

While Gwen moaned exasperated, Ianto bristled. “The Tea Boy's standing right next to you, thanks.”

“Maybe we should look at the cause of this... problem,” Tosh suggested, hard pressed to keep her amusement at bay. 

“Oh right.” Jack pulled the device from his pocket, handing it over. “Careful,” he winked at her. “Don't want you to turn into a bloke. Although I'm very sure you'd make a stunning bloke.”

Annoyed, Tosh tried to suppress a blush, and instead cleared her throat awkwardly. “Right. I'll be careful.”

They all followed Tosh into one of the quarantine labs where they all gathered around the unimposing little cube.

“How did you activate it?” Tosh asked while her quick fingers flew over her tablet. 

“By groping it,” Ianto muttered, but Jack ignored him, and jumped around the lab table like an excited puppy to show her how.

“He's probably the one person who isn't disturbed by suddenly having switched genders,” Owen mumbled so that only Gwen and Ianto could hear him since they were standing next to him.

Gwen nodded with an amused grunt. “There's a whole new universe of sexual possibilities opening up for him like this.”

Ianto groaned inwardly, but was snapped out of his trepidation by Jack's annoyed cry. He looked up in time to see the Captain stumbling around in his much too big boots.

“Ianto!” he whined. “Don't we have something that fits properly?”

Ianto rolled his eyes, but complied immediately since it gave him the chance to flee the surreal scene. “I'll see what I can do, Sir.”

“Great.” Jack threw him a bright grin before he could disappear from the lab.

“While we're on it,” Tosh added, “out, all of you. I need some peace and quiet.”

Gwen returned to her workstation without further protest, and Jack saluted before her with a cheeky grin. “Yes, Mam!”

Owen's hand landed suddenly on his shoulder, and the doctor started to drag him away. “Come on, Captain, I want to make some tests with you.”

Under exasperated protest, Jack let himself be dragged into medical bay.

 

A little while later, after Jack had managed to escape from Owen's greedy clutches (quite literally since all of a sudden the doctor was unexpectedly presented with a whole lot of gorgeous woman even if said woman was his normally male boss – Owen had never been that picky) into the seclusion of his office, Ianto came in with a cardboard box in his arms.

“These should fit you, Sir,” Ianto proclaimed, and put the box before Jack onto his desk. 

Jack beamed as Ianto opened it, and presented him with some women's combat gear complete with boots and even a cap, not to forget simple black knickers and bra.

“Brilliant. Where did you get these?”

“You have no idea what is stored down there,” Ianto chuckled. 

Jack winked at him. “All the better for me.” He started shucking his clothes unabashedly.

“Are you serious?” Ianto dead-panned, and took a few steps backwards to at least shut the door. 

“Nothing you haven't seen be...” Jack's muffled voice trailed off from under his T-shirt. “Okay, forget it, you haven't seen _this_ yet, but you know what I mean.” He threw Ianto a sleazy grin, now standing before him completely nude without batting an eye. “Don't be so uptight,” he teased, “or else I have to adopt drastic measures to remedy that.”

Ianto pursed his lips, but didn't take his eyes from the beautiful body presented so unashamedly to him even if his cheeks burned (since he couldn't decide if he should look or not, he simply continued looking until he would come to a decision eventually).

Chuckling, Jack decided to release the younger man from his embarrassment, and started pulling on the clothes. With every inch of naked flesh covered, Ianto could breath more easily again.

As the last item, brushing back his fringe, Jack put on the cap, looking every bit the stern (okay, wrong adjective here; wanton was maybe more fitting considering the lewd grin Jack threw Ianto) soldier. Ianto swallowed. Maybe being naked had been better after all.

“Fitting like a glove,” Jack marvelled appreciatively, not noticing Ianto's distress. He looked up slyly, and of course, then he noticed. He looked at Ianto from under hooded lids, a dangerous, seductive gleam shining in his eyes. “I knew I could always built on your sharp eye regarding size.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Is it the excitement and novelty of the circumstances or are you simply more naughty as a woman?”

Jack contemplated this for a moment, then, he threw his lover a cheeky grin. “Both, I think.”

“A scary thought,” was the impassive reply.

“Yup. Come on.” Jack marched over to the office door. “Let's take a look at the device again. Maybe Tosh was successful.”

Ianto followed him out of the office mutely.

 

When they came into the lab, it was empty, Tosh obviously doing some research on her computer. With a thoughtful expression, Jack circled the table once more, studying the artefact from all sides, bending over to get a closer look. Ianto stood slightly back to give Jack space.

“Like what you see?”

Jack's sudden question made Ianto jump, and he turned wide eyes up to Jack who looked slyly over his shoulder at him.

“W-what?”

And there was the cheeky grin again. “My ass. You're staring at it.”

“I'm not,” Ianto defended himself, embarrassed at being caught staring, his cheeks once again becoming quite red even if he didn't know why he let himself be affected by a female Captain Harkness that much. Maybe it was the fact that he'd always been a bumbling idiot around pretty women. 

“You were,” Jack insisted smugly. “Making comparisons, Mr. Jones?”

“No,” Ianto grumbled, his cheeks still flushed endearingly. 

“Come on.” Jack sauntered over to Ianto. “How does my ass look best? Male or female?”

Ianto grumbled something.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you,” Jack teased him, seductively wrapping his arms around Ianto's neck, pressing his body against the younger man's. 

“I said,” Ianto snapped, “it's fine in either form.”

“Only _fine_?!”

Ianto was saved from the answer as the others suddenly crowded into the room. Relieved, Ianto untangled himself from Jack's embrace, and tried to restore his normally impassive face.

Before Tosh could start with a report about her findings so far, Gwen cried out appalled, “Oh my gosh! Where did you get these clothes?!”

“Courtesy of my favourite archivist and personal stylist,” Jack grinned, and wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulder amicably while he proudly grabbed his cap to swing it around theatrically in an implied mock-salute. 

Gwen blinked at Ianto irritated, and a little pained. “But... No.” She shook her head decidedly. “Jack. Since we don't know how long you will be stuck like that, why don't we go shopping together later? Maybe a few nice dresses or something.”

Owen snorted at that thought loudly.

“Shut it,” Gwen hissed. “It's just to make her look a little more feminine. This isn't G.I. Jane here.”

“Whoa, stop!” Jack cried, glaring at Gwen who blinked at him in surprise. “I'm not really a woman, so you can stop right there with the female pronouns. And the dresses although I look fantastic in a dress, I tell you. I'm still me, and as soon as we have sorted this mess out, I'll be a man again.”

Gwen held up her hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. Just being thoughtful.”

“Not appreciated, Gwen,” Jack snapped, more put out about the whole thing than he would have thought. “Not today. And could we please leave the make-up tips for later. Now, the only thing I want to hear about is Tosh's report.” 

“Here we go,” Tosh chuckled, and launched into a detailed explanation about her findings. Jack listened carefully, frowning the whole time in concentration while he had is arms tightly crossed before his chest. 

“So,” he started to sum up her report, “you assume the effect will reset itself on its own?”

Tosh shrugged. “That's my assessment, yes. In a few day's time, you should be your old charming self.”

Jack made a contemplative noise. “That's good to hear.” He looked at her pointedly. “And I'm charming right now as well.”

“What if it doesn't?” Ianto, ignoring Jack's last comment, asked, more anxious than he wanted to let on. 

“We'll see about that if it comes to that,” Tosh replied since it was the only answer she could give them at the moment. 

Jack shrugged. “I'm all right with that.” He clapped his hands. “Come on, kids. Work to do.”

And with that, he marched from the lab to get back to their daily work.

 

Come evening, the others started to pack their things after an otherwise uneventful day. Gwen seemed still miffed about the rebuff of her female-bonding attempts, so she left without a fuss, Tosh only minutes after her. Owen was the last to go. He didn't say anything, but he threw Jack and Ianto sly gazes so as if he knew exactly what they would be up to as soon as they were alone.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Tea Boy!” was his parting shot, then the cog door closed behind him. 

Ianto just rolled his eyes instead of deigning that with a reply.

“You can count on us!” Jack yelled cheerfully after the doctor.

“You're much too cheery about this,” Ianto grumbled, and tidied the last of today's mess the team had evoked. 

“What? Should I bail my eyes out instead? Granted, I love my cock,” –  _ not only you _ , Ianto thought, blushing inwardly – “but it's all right like this, too. For a little while at least.”

Ianto harrumphed an answer, but he startled when suddenly a slender hand closed around his wrist, forcing him to drop the rubbish bag and turn around to his lover. He met twinkling blue eyes from under seductively lowered lashes as Jack looked up at him. 

“W-what...” Ianto swallowed heavily. “What are your plans for the evening, Sir?”

Jack's smile brightened. “Oh, I don't know,” he drawled casually. “I thought a quiet evening in would do us good.”

“Bar Weevil hunting, we always have a q... well, at least an evening in,” Ianto dead-panned.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, and pressed their bodies together. “Do I detect there a hint of reproach?”

“Huh? No!” Ianto hastened to assure. “Of course not.”

“I'm sorry,” Jack said earnestly. “I know we're highly unconventional most of the time.”

“And I love it,” Ianto further assured. 

“Yeah, but I can see that sometimes, you wish for something more normal, right?” Jack looked up enquiringly at him, and shrugged. “Going out... Having dinner in a respectable restaurant, going to the cinema...”

Ianto bit his lip, and looked away. “I... have to admit that it would be nice once in a while. I really enjoyed our... our date after you returned.”

Jack nodded. “We haven't done much of that since then, hm?”

Now it was Ianto's turn to shrug. “We're busy.”

“Nonetheless. Ianto, I promise that some things will change from now on. Just... I'm bad with all things normal. Maybe you just have to remind me now and again to follow through with them. Don't be afraid to tell me. I really want to do normal things with you.”

Swallowing heavily around the lump in his throat, Ianto nodded. “I'll keep that in mind, Sir,” he whispered, and was struck speechless by the bright, happy smile Jack threw him. 

“Good,” he whispered, and craned his neck to kiss Ianto.

Ianto relaxed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Jack in return. They kissed for some time, but when Jack started to tug Ianto's shirt out of his trousers impatiently, Ianto suddenly froze, and pulled back.

“What?” Jack blinked at him confused.

“Nothing... It's just...” Ianto brushed his hands through his hair nervously, suddenly disconcerted by the whole situation again. 

“Tell me,” Jack encouraged him.

Sighing heavily, Ianto slumped onto the nearest office chair, all the while feeling Jack's scrutinising gaze fixed on to his person.

“It's just so... strange,” he finally admitted. “I want you, but I don't know if I should take you up on what you're offering...”

Curious but thankfully not hurt as Ianto noticed, Jack pulled another office chair over to sit opposite him. “Why? I don't understand. Is it only because my body has changed?”

“Yeah, I know it's stupid since I always was into women, but... it's strange nonetheless to see  _ you _ like that.” Ianto shrugged. “Granted, I lo... like you even though you are a man, so, your changed gender shouldn't really bother me at all, but the situation is... well.” He looked up at Jack pleadingly. “Don't you feel strange? Aren't you afraid to sleep with me in the body of a woman?”

Jack pondered this thought for a while, a frown wrinkling his forehead. But finally, he shook his head. “I'm curious if I have to be honest, but I'm not being shy about such concepts anyway. And you? Would you have been afraid if it had been you the device changed?”

Ianto pressed his lips together, and thought about how he should formulate his answer.  “I... would have felt uncomfortable sleeping with you like that.” He shrugged apologetically. “And I am now so as well.”

Jack raised an enquiring eyebrow. “Why's that? I would understand if I had swapped bodies with say Gwen,” Ianto shuddered at that thought, “but it's still me, Ianto. And you know that.” A lascivious smirk started to spread over his face. “Just with a few more bits in certain places, and some less in other places.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, but ultimately, he couldn't argue against Jack.

Resolutely, Jack stood up, and sauntered over to Ianto, coming to a stop just before Ianto's chair, forcing his way between Ianto's knees. They looked at each other for a few long moments, Jack tenderly brushing his fingers through Ianto's hair.

“You don't have to,” Jack whispered. “I told you from the start; you don't have to do anything you don't want.”

Ianto gave a remorseful chuckle. “But I want to.”

“Well.” Jack cocked his head invitingly. “Maybe you just have to jump over your own shadow.” He leaned down so that his lips were directly beside Ianto's ear. “Be brave, Ianto,” he murmured. “I'm sure you missed sleeping with a woman. I'm sure you missed caressing a pair of soft breasts fitting right into your hands. The sweet smell of a woman.” Jack touched his lips to Ianto's ear, and he felt the younger man tremble so close to him. “Sinking your cock into hot, slick folds...”

“You're a bastard,” Ianto growled, panting heavily.

Jack smirked. “I know.”

And with that, Ianto grabbed Jack's upper arms, and pulled him down onto the office chair with him so that the Captain had no other chance but to straddle him. He buried his hand into Jack's hair to pull him into a bruising kiss while he wrapped his other arm tightly around Jack's small waist, crushing their bodies together.

Jack moaned into Ianto's mouth as the other man tore at his clothes impatiently, almost tearing the T-shirt he wore. Not that Jack cared. He let Ianto tug it over his head, and dived back into the kiss after that. Strong hands wandered over his flanks and to the clasp of his bra, unhooking it expertly. Jack grinned into the kiss. Just like riding a bike; you never forgot how now matter how long it had been.

The bra landed somewhere behind them on the floor, and as soon as Jack felt cool air hit his exposed breasts, Ianto cupped one into his hand, starting to massage it while he bend down his head to enclose the other breast's nipple with his mouth. Jack cried out. He'd always been sensitive, but now, the sensations were almost overwhelming. Helplessly, he gripped at Ianto's shoulders to keep himself balanced onto his lap while his lover sucked and nipped on his nipple. Sweat broke out on his whole body, and he desperately tried to gulp air into his lungs.

“Ianto, please,” he moaned, and didn't even know for what exactly he was begging at the moment. 

But Ianto seemed to have an inkling because he let Jack's nipple slip from his mouth, the sudden cold air on his wet skin making Jack shiver, and stood up with Jack tightly in his arms. Jack cried out as Ianto deposited him onto the desk beside the chair, pencils and other knick-knack crashing to the floor in their haste. With lust-blown eyes, he looked up, and realised with a smirk that this was Owen's desk they had appropriated.  _Serves him right_ , he thought until in the next second, all thought stopped for a good while as Ianto got rid of his boots, and then tugged down his trousers and underwear. Now completely naked, Jack lay spread out before Ianto onto the uncomfortable desk, the edge of Owen's keyboard poking him in the small of his back, but this was something that could be ignored for now. Panting, he looked up at Ianto who stood over him, taking in every centimetre of his bared body with burning eyes. Invitingly, Jack spread his legs. This seemed to snap Ianto out of his admiring stupor because he suddenly dropped to his knees unceremoniously, and grabbed Jack's hips to pull his lower body to the edge of the desk.

Confused only for a second about Ianto's actions, Jack cried out loudly as Ianto buried his face between his legs, and a hot tongue rasped over his genitals.

He couldn't breath. The exquisite feelings rushing through his body took his breath away. The only thing Jack could do was lie there helplessly, clutching the edge of the desk as well as Owen's monitor, and let Ianto do what he wanted to him.

A broken screech tore from his throat as Ianto suddenly sucked on his clit, then soothingly lapped at the throbbing bundle of nerves while his thumb gently caressed his throbbing opening.

“Oh god,” Jack moaned as he came down from the electroshock-like high. “Can't remember teaching you that!”

Ianto chuckled, the vibrations transferring deliciously to Jack's clit before Ianto once more plunged his tongue into the wet folds. He thrust into him a few times before he pulled out again. “I would have been really surprised how you would have managed that, Sir.”

“Cheeky,” Jack grinned while still breathing heavily. “But let me tell you, I could have taught you without a live model, just by explaining it to you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Ianto replied drily, teasingly brushing his fingertips over the slick hole again, this time dipping one inside once and again. Jack shuddered delightfully every time Ianto breached him, even if it was only for a few centimetres. 

But suddenly, Ianto stopped his ministrations, and Jack blinked up at him in confusion. “Wha...” he croaked in protest, but stopped as he saw Ianto holding out his hand to him.

“Come on. Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable. I want to take my time with you.”

Swallowing heavily, Jack accepted Ianto's hand, and allowed him to pull him to his feet. He swayed for a moment, and leaned against the taller man. He craned his neck to kiss Ianto whose lips were wet from Jack's fluids.  _Interesting_ , he thought as he licked them from Ianto's lips,  _taste's completely different._

With gentle force, Ianto broke the kiss after a few minutes, and, grabbing Jack's hand, dragged him through the Hub into Jack's office where he climbed down into Jack's bunk. Jack followed him eagerly, and before he reached the ground, looked over his shoulder to find Ianto staring mesmerised at him.

“Like what you see?” he asked for the second time that day, but instead of blushing, Ianto now fixed him with burning eyes, and replied with a firm, growled “yes”.

As soon as Jack's naked feet touched the concrete floor, he was in Ianto's arms once again. Kissing wildly, they stumbled over to the bed, and Jack let himself be pushed onto the mattress. He shivered in arousal as he watched, sprawled out onto the mattress, as Ianto stripped with fast but erotically controlled moves. He couldn't resist, and brought his hand between his legs to rub at his clit, touching his new body for the first time today (and frankly, he was amazed that he had withstood temptation this long). He rubbed harder the more naked, pale flesh was revealed to him, and as Ianto was finally as naked as him, the younger man crawled onto the bed, hovering over Jack like a menacing wildcat on the prowl. “I can't remember allowing you to touch yourself, Sir.”

Ianto's deep voice rumbled through Jack's bones, and he shuddered delightfully. He so loved it when Ianto became bossy in bed. It always made him give in to temptation to talk back to him, being sassy, seeing what Ianto would do. More than once – okay, every time to be truthful –, the punishment for being defiant had been delicious.

Jack's eyes twinkled as he raised his chin proudly, and grinned haughtily. “I don't have all day, Mr. Jones. Not my fault if you're too slow.”

Ianto's face was impassive as he stared down onto Jack – he was really good at that, best poker face Jack had ever encountered –, and after scrutinising him for a few minutes, his hard stare sending delicious shivers through Jack's whole body, he nodded curtly. “Very well, Sir. I see I have to make more of an effort here to satisfy you.”

Jack raised an expectant eyebrow. “See that you do. I wish for all of my personnel to give it their best shot.”

“As you wish, Sir.” And with that, Ianto shuffled down Jack's quivering body to settle once more between his legs only to go down on him again without further ado.

The only sounds that echoed through the small hole in the ground that was Jack's quarters for a while were the Captain's pleading sobs and ecstatic mewls as he trashed around on the mattress, trying to get away from Ianto, and then not, the younger man's ministrations almost too much, but at the same time not enough. He wrapped his legs around Ianto's shoulders, urging him on by digging his heels into his back to pull him closer while he buried his hands tightly in Ianto's hair, fisting the dark locks now slightly curly with sweat.

After a sudden, vicious nip to his clit, Jack's whole body arched off of the mattress, and he cried out brokenly as he came.

Slumping back into the bedding, his over-sensitive body tried to flinch away from Ianto who gently lapped up the clear fluid pouring from his contracting opening.

Thankfully, Ianto left him be after a few more licks, and crawled up his body to kiss Jack deeply. Once more, he tasted himself as he pushed his tongue into Ianto's mouth to battle with Ianto's own.

“Please,” he begged against Ianto's lips. 

“What do you need?” Ianto rumbled softly, gently caressing Jack's heaving breasts.

“Need you inside of me,” Jack panted. “Want to know what it's like.”

A shudder went through Ianto, and he nodded. He cried out when Jack's hand closed around his rock-hard cock to guide it to his opening.

“Are there any condoms left?” Ianto panted, and stalled Jack's movement by gripping his wrist tightly. He had to grit his teeth in concentration as he tried not to come at Jack's touch alone.

“No. Didn't see the need any more.”

“Well, tough, now there is. ”

“Iantooo,” Jack whined. “Just leave them.”

“And if you get pregnant?” Ianto glared at him through the fog of arousal clouding his brain.

“I didn't plan to stay a woman _that_ long for that to happen.”

Ianto cuffed Jack lightly on the side of his head. “Idiot. Once is enough.”

Fed up with the conversation, Jack suddenly scrambled up, and tackled a surprised Ianto onto his back, straddling him impatiently. “Contraceptives in the rain, remember? If I haven't gotten pregnant until now, I surely won't tonight.”

Ianto's gaze snapped up to Jack in shock. “What do you me...” He aborted his sentence with a rumbling moan as Jack suddenly sank down onto him relentlessly, only stopping after he had taken his lover's cock completely inside of his body.

His hands flew to Jack's hips, his fingers digging deeply into the soft flesh in his efforts to keep it together. Panting heavily, he looked up at the writhing vision above him, and instantly became worried as he saw Jack biting his lip in concentration and obvious pain. Carefully, so as not to jostle Jack too much, he sat up. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the slender body. “Hey,” he whispered. “Look at me.”

Mewling softly, Jack opened his eyes to look at Ianto.

“I just make an educated guess here, and carry on Owen's theories.” He searched Jack's face closely. “You're a virgin, right? At least this new body is.”

Jack bit his lip harder stubbornly, but then he nodded. “Seems so,” he pressed out.

“Idiot,” Ianto chided softly, and soothingly rubbed Jack's hips. 

“I didn't know!”

“Okay, but from now on, we'll take it slow, you hear me.”

“Yes. But don't make such a fuss about it. It's not a big deal.”

Ianto chuckled fondly at Jack's annoyed tone. “You're not an emotional teenager any more having his first monumental sexual experience, I give you that, but still, for  _this_ body, it  _is_ the first time. It's my duty to take care of it. Of you.”

His annoyance slowly fading, Jack looked down at him exasperated. “You're ridiculous,” he smiled fondly, and bend down to kiss Ianto.

“That's my line,” the younger man protested, grinning against Jack's lips. 

They kissed for some time lazily while they were still deeply connected so that Jack's body got the chance to get used to the unfamiliar invasion. After some time, they parted from each other, panting heavily, their arousal sparkling anew through the kiss.

“All right?” Ianto asked. “Shall we continue?”

Jack nodded jerkily, and wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto's neck. “It still twinges slightly,” Jack complained. “Being a woman is annoying. This whole virginity business is!”

Ianto laughed at him good-naturedly, and gently snapped his hips up for the first time while one of his hands wandered up to Jack's left breast to rub a hardened nipple. The Captain gasped though Ianto didn't know if it was because he was fondling Jack's breast or because of his thrust. Either way, it hadn't sounded like a gasp of pain, and that was what counted after all.

He continued with small, gentle thrusts that rubbed his hard cock lazily against Jack's slick inner walls. The Captain's breath hitched every time Ianto penetrated him deeper, and he had his eyes closed in concentration. Ianto knew that since it was Jack's first time in this body, the experience wouldn't be all that great for him. So, to heighten the experience, he slipped a hand between Jack's legs to rub his external genitalia. Immediately, the tenor of Jack's gasps and moans changed, the pleasure now coursing through his body completely overwriting the lingering pain. Digging his fingers harder into Ianto's shoulders for support, he rode him harder, wanting to chase the elusive feeling of orgasm just out of his reach. A hard thrust upwards combined with the applied pressure to Jack's clit hurled the Captain into orgasm, Ianto not far behind as the contracting muscles held his cock as if in a vice.

Shaking and panting heavily, they clung to each other for a few moments while catching their breath again. But then, Jack climbed from Ianto's lap, wincing when his lover's cock slipped from his body.

“You're bleeding,” Ianto said softly, trying not to stare at his blood-smeared limp cock. Somehow, it was quite a shock to him. He'd never slept with a virgin before, and wasn't prepared for this now. He hated seeing those he loved hurt.

“So what,” Jack snapped back, throwing himself into the pillows with a huff. “I've had worse. Don't go all gentlemanly on me now. I'm still the same despite the lack of cock.” Jack snorted put out, and looked away. “'M not made of glass.”

“I know,” Ianto sighed. “I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt.”

Jack scrutinised his crestfallen lover for a moment before he leaned up again to press a quick kiss on his lips in forgiveness. “You're an idiot. But sweet.”

Ianto gave a faint chuckle. “Still my line.”

“So what,” Jack replied again, this time relaxed again, and he waved his hand dismissively. “Come on. Let's take a shower.”

And with that, the Captain jumped up from the bed to head for the small bathroom down here. Ianto followed him, and adamantly tried to ignore the cautious steps Jack took on the short way.

Inside the small shower cubicle, they pressed closely against each other, gently washing each other without a word, simply letting the hot water soothe their exhausted bodies. They dried each other off without speaking as well, and only after they had settled inside Jack's bed once more did Jack break the silence.

“I'm kinda disappointed,” he admitted with a sigh, and pressed closer to Ianto.

The younger man didn't say anything. He just listened, while his fingertips lazily caressed Jack's naked body.

“Well, yeah, you going down on me felt fantastic, and I suppose the multiple orgasm thing is a benefit...”

“Not much change, then,” Ianto interrupted him amused, thinking of countless occasions in the last few months where Jack had flaunted his highly developed 51st century sexual metabolism that was indeed capable of multiple orgasms. It had led to more than one interesting encounter.

Jack frowned. “Hm, right. What I wanted to say; this proofed to me that I quite like being a man. Nothing missed being a woman.”

“Hmhm,” Ianto made, allowing his hands to wander south. “Never thought I'd ever say that, but I prefer you being a man as well.”

Jack looked intently at him, a crooked smile on his lips. “So, you've come to terms with shagging a man finally. If I had only known what it would take...”

Ianto blushed in slight shame, and averted his eyes. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “I have.” It hadn't been easy. All his life, he'd thought he was completely straight, and the environment he had grown up in had taught him that everything else wasn't acceptable. So, suddenly taking it up with a man had been a shock to himself, but he always reassured himself after that it wasn't men in general, it was only Jack. And who could resist Jack Harkness after all; no fault there from his side. He wasn't sure of his reaction when he would have to come clear to his sister, and to be honest, he dreaded this day, hoping that it would be far into the future (never would be even better). He was afraid that he would deny his feelings for Jack, play them down, but that was something he didn't want to do. Ever. Quaint little 21 st century views indeed. Jack deserved better than that... 

He flinched when Jack caressed his cheek tenderly, and he looked at his lover.

The Captain smiled at him. “You've been far away,” he teased.

“Yeah,” Ianto chuckled. “Just thinking.”

“I noticed. Maybe you should rather think about the rest of the night. Much to experience still. Or again.” Playfully, Jack brushed his fingers over the whole length of Ianto's spine. “I'd like to try again later.”

“Sure, okay. If you want.”

“I want to, definitely.”

“Eager again, are we,” Ianto mused.

“Weeell, you know me,” Jack grinned, lazily throwing his leg over Ianto's hip. “I'm a cheery guy. I don't have time for moody.”

Ianto barked out a laugh, slapping Jack's thigh playfully before he proceeded to caress it. “Right. I have to give you that. You're the most jovial person I've ever met.”

“It's my natural charm,” Jack grinned.

Ianto grunted, but then he chuckled, squeezing Jack's leg.  Jack looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Nothing,” Ianto snickered, but continued to caress Jack's leg with a little more pressure. The Captain grinned in comprehension. Ianto seemed to have finally noticed that he hadn't bothered shaving his legs after all.

He shrugged. “Didn't see the point.”

“Indeed,” Ianto chuckled again, and drew Jack's leg up to press a kiss against the knee. Then, he manhandled him to his satisfaction until he could slide between his legs. Jack's breath hitched in anticipation as Ianto bend down over his crotch.

He breathed in Jack's smell overpowering even the smell of fresh soap. It was clearly a woman's scent, but at the same time, it was Jack's 51st century pheromones to boot. It was intoxicating. Playfully, he brushed his nose against the dark blond curls and against the fleshy mounds covered by them. He stuck out his tongue to touch the hot neither lips with the tip. Jack quivered above him. Ianto grinned. And then, he dove down again, attacking the fleshy crease at a slow, seductive pace that was meant to build Jack's arousal oh so slowly, this time wanting to savour the experience now that the heat of the moment from earlier was over. He licked and sucked at Jack's clit for a while, his lover's moans becoming louder and more wanton with every flick of Ianto's tongue, before he turned his attention to the quivering hole once more. Ianto steadfastly tried to ignore that the muscles that clamped around his tongue as he shoved the tip inside were much loser now than before. Stolidly, he spread Jack's thighs even more, and pulled the slick folds apart with his fingers. Then, he sank his tongue inside as far as he could. Jack cried out, and his breathing got heavier as Ianto started to fuck him with his tongue. 

Ianto breathed in through his nose, and closed his eyes in bliss. Jack's smell and taste hit him simultaneously, catapulting his arousal in unexpected heights, his half-hard cock instantly filling out to full hardness. He moaned as he once more sank his tongue into the pulsating hole, and the vibrations of his moans send a shudder through Jack. The Captain cried out, his thighs trembling with effort to hold them spread apart like that instead of giving in to the urge to clamp them around Ianto's head protectively. 

Jack's body reared up with a shout as Ianto closed his mouth over his twitching orifice and sucked. Jack's hands scrabbled for the back of Ianto's neck, digging his fingers into the skin there to force him against him harder, drawing blood with his nails, while he thrust his hips up. He so needed Ianto to go deeper right now! 

“Please,” he panted, his voice fading out to pleading sobs.

Ianto pulled back slightly, and soothingly lapped at his lover's sex to give him time to come down for a moment, but after only a few seconds, Ianto pushed in his tongue again while relentlessly rubbing his fingers roughly over the throbbing nub of Jack's clitoris. 

A full-body shiver gripped Jack's body, and he cried out again and again. A second later, the rippling walls of his vagina contracted around Ianto's tongue, and musky, clear fluid trickled from his hole which the younger man eagerly drank in. 

Boneless, the Captain fell back into the pillows. He reached out a trembling hand towards Ianto, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He shivered as he saw his lover getting up, and kneeling between his shaking knees, his cock straining red and flushed from between dark curls. “Come here,” Jack rasped, and as if on auto-pilot, Ianto took Jack's hand, and willingly let himself be pulled down, blanketing the slender body with his own. Immediately, Jack wrapped his tired legs around Ianto's waist, and pulled him in, strangely, the need to feel him inside himself again almost overwhelming. 

Ianto flinched in alarm, and looked closely at Jack. “You sure?”

“I am.” Jack nodded firmly, and tightened the grip of his legs, urging Ianto on.

Shivering in anticipation, Ianto nodded, and lined himself up. Carefully, he sank back into the slick, swollen hole. 

They both moaned. 

“All right?” he pressed through gritted teeth, desperately trying not to move.

Jack nodded jerkily, trying to relax his vaginal muscles for a few seconds to get used to the renewed invasion. “I'm good. Come on.” He clenched around Ianto again, not caring abut his discomfort any more. He wanted to pay his lover back for his fantastic skills at cunnilingus. 

Ianto relented, his arousal becoming too much, and so, he slowly drew back, only to plunge in again. He moaned throatily as slick walls gripped him tightly, and, closing his eyes, he lost himself in the feeling.

Watching his lover enjoying himself with abandon send new shivers of lust through Jack, and instinctively, he slipped one hand down to rub at his inner lips since his clit was much too sensitive for him to stand touching it directly, and laid the other on his left breast, rolling his achingly hard nipple between his fingers. 

Ianto opened his eyes again, and met Jack's. Their gazes held fast to each other as he pumped into his lover, upping his tempo with every thrust. Once, twice, three times, then he stiffened, and with a moan, came deep into Jack's body. Watching Ianto come, hearing his moans, feeling his hot spunk splash against his insides pushed Jack over the edge himself. He shuddered as he came again, and weakly caught his exhausted lover in his arms.

They lay like that for a long time, simply catching their breath together while Ianto's soft cock stubbornly stayed deeply nestled inside of Jack.

But eventually, they had to move, the sweat on their bodies cooled, and the cold of the room made itself noticeable. 

“Shower?” Jack asked.

Ianto chuckled, and shakily pushed himself up. 

Together, they stumbled into the bathroom for a second shower this night.

 

Ianto woke in the early hours of dawn. A bleary look at Jack's alarm clock showed him 6:30. His alarm would go off at seven. He should probably get up. But... a few more minutes wouldn't hurt... 

Lazily, feeling pleasantly boneless and shagged out, he turned around to Jack, hearing his deep breaths. Amazing. He was still asleep. Normally, Jack was up much earlier, plagued by his immortal insomnia, but it seemed, Ianto realised smugly, that not only he felt shagged out but the great Captain Harkness as well. So much so that he had obviously succumbed to a deep all-night slumber.

Grinning with satisfaction, Ianto shuffled closer to the Captain's body, snuggling up, and putting his hand on Jack's chest. He startled only for a moment as his hand encountered hard, muscled abs instead of soft breasts. 

“Hm,” he mused. Tosh had been correct after all in everything but the duration of the transformation. But well, it didn't really matter. Ianto had an inkling that Jack would be glad as well that the effect had been terminated sooner rather than later. It had been an adventure Torchwood-style for them both, but they both preferred being back to normal. 

Until the next surprise lurked ahead of them.

But that could wait for a few minutes more. Right this moment, Ianto put his head onto Jack's chest with a deep, content sigh, and closed his eyes.

** End  **

 

 

 

 


End file.
